The elements of disharmony
by Annabella123
Summary: So the Young Justice team and my little pony team (there equestria girls) meet each other Rainbow Dash and Airtimes become friends The rest of both groups hate each other. But when Discord comes he makes all of them opposite and Rainbow Dash and Airtimes has to save the day before they become opposite.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so the ponies well are just equestria girls and ya hope u like!


	2. actual chapter 1

Ok so the ponies well are just equestria girls and ya hope u like! Oh and um this is a new book 3

* * *

RAINBOW! yelled Twilight she is trying to get her to give back her book. Why should I give it to you? asked Rainbow Dash. Well... Ummm Its just... ITS MY BOOK! Said Twilight. Not that good of a reason to me. Now I need a better reason. said Rainbow. TWILIGHT! yelled Apple Jack she was getting Twilights attention. What is it Apple Jack? asked Twilight. Its Fluttershy... She's gone! said Apple Jack. DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Oh and tis is chapter 1!


	3. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hi guys! I would like to thank Kayleigh and beana for reviewing to my story!**

**(Sorry i didn't see it sooner it went to my spam mail.) I know that i hadn't been using these marks ? ! " , but I would have been using them but **

**on my sisters lab top they seemed to turn into a french e and that doesn't seem write!**

**So anyways thank you for reviewing! Byeeee!**


	4. Twilights Secret

Hi everybody! Thanks for reviewing my story! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"Ugh! He thinks he can just come to this school and be more popular than me! Well that's not going to happen!" yelled Twilight.

Nobody was in the room, it was just her yelling at herself. " Wait! What if i search up these people and see what they do and where they live and know who they really are!" said Twilight. "Uhh Twilight, what are you doing?" asked Rainbow Dash as she walked into the library. " Oh uh Nothing!" said Twilight. " Okay, just to let you know that Artemis and I are going rollerblading." said Rainbow Dash. As Rainbow was leaving Artemis came in and told Rainbow that they needed to leave or else they wouldn't be able to go.

As they left Twilight left the school. Twilight went back to ponyville and into Canterlot. When she was in Canterlot Princess Celestia asked Twilight something " What are you doing in Canterlot Twilight? Aren't you supposed to be in the other world making new friends?" "Oh yes Celestia, I am just going to look for some books about friendship and maybe even wright a few books about friendship!" Twilight told that to Celestia but in her mind she was thinking: Oh you little princess, you think that you will defeat me?

Well your gonna be wrong! Once you figure out what im doing you will be sorry you made me into a princess! That was what Twilight was really thinking. "Well, Okay then, But you need to be careful of what you wright down Twilight, because if you make a spell you can make it permanent forever!" Celestia warned Twilight. "Okay I will!" That's what Twilight said but she was really thinking this: Forever huh well that may work if I gather the elements of Harmony and make a spell I can cast it on the New kids!

"Twilight! Twilight!" You hear voices from the air to the sky. When Twilight finally appears they stop yelling her name. "There yall are Twilight! Did yall here about the accident at the rollerblading center?!" Apple Jack told Twilight. " A accident! At the rollerblading Center! Rainbow Dash said her and Artemis is going there today!" Twilight told Applejack. "When did she tell yall that?" Applejack asked Twilight. " She told me 2 hours ago!" Twilight yelled.

At the rollerblading Center... IT WAS ON FIRE! "OH NO! yelled Applejack. "As they went inside Twilight went to go and find her friend. "HELP!" Twilight heard a yell!

When she got closer to it she saw Rainbow Dash and Artemis. "Rainbow!" Twilight yelled her name. Rainbow Dash and Artemis was inside a circle of fire. As Twilight tried to get the fire to stop, It became bigger, and bigger, and bigger! When it became too big, a shadow of a monster appeared, then it disappeared. Once she got Rainbow Dash and Artemis out, they all hugged each other, ... Well not Artemis and Twilight.

* * *

Okay, I don't know why but my things wont work again and this is what they turn into, ÈÈ ÉÉ éé èè so I wont be able to use them until I get them back, so im going to do what I was dong before I didn't have those marks again. Thank you.

* * *

Are you okay Rainbow. ( I don't have question mark or those marks that you put before a sentace and after a sentence.) Twilight asked Rainbow. Rainbow Replied, Um yea im okay and that was SO COOL!. Twilight Smiled. As they went back Twilight bumped into Aqua Lad. Well, Well, Well, Isn't it mister Aqua Lad, Such a name or is your name Aqua Jam. Well who cares because you don't know what is coming for you. Twilight said. Hmm what if I do know whats coming for me. Aqua Lad replied. Oh, don't worry! You wont!

* * *

**Okay, So that is it for this chapter! At least it is longer than all the others! Sorry about the mark problem. I will try and fix that as soon as I can! So if I don't get them fixed as I said I will, I will keep doing what I have been doing until I do get them fixed. Again I would like to thank the people who has reviewed to my story! Sorry I couldn't see them sooner it went into my spam mail.!**

**I will update soon!**

**Annabella123 **


End file.
